La Tua Cantante Blood Singer
by Artemis615
Summary: After a hard day at the Throne Room, Caius went back to his wing of the castle and watches his sleeping beauty sleeps into the afternoon, smiling as sweet and bitter memories came back to him while watching her sleep. Fluff and sexual references. CaiusxOC
1. La Tua Cantante

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my one shot about Caius and his lover, my OC Lara Elfreya. May imply OOCness regarding Caius, but I've already tried my best to make it subtle. I mean, nobody has ever seen him smile in the movie, let alone in the books. So let's just all imagine it in our heads that he would smile when he's behind the doors of his chambers. Hee~ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>La Tua Cantante – Blood Singer<strong>

It was a particular long day for the snow-haired royal vampire, Caius. There had been more and more vampires running around amok, killing human whenever and wherever they liked. It was all thanks to Victoria, now all of the royal vampires within Volturi had to run around the cities to hunt newborn and uneducated vampires.

Victoria had fed on a human she did not kill in Volturi, and he became a newborn with no knowledge of the royalties and the rules. That particular newborn had found a place he thought he could transform into his territories, and begun to feed and kill within the grounds of Volterra. As a newborn, he did not know how to properly kill his victims, leaving them half-dead with vampire venoms in their system. The result born from that one careless thought is that there are more and more newborn vampires running around Volterra.

Caius drew a long, restless sigh. How he longed to stay in his silver chamber all day long. But as one of the three Kings who had ruled since the start of the royal family, he had his duties to perform, for the sake of his people and for the sake of the one he love.

As he floated back to his chamber silently, he thought about all the things he would have done a year ago. It would be just like any other day; similarly and eerily alike, as if he were repeating the same thing every single day, as if he were repeating his days again and again, with an occasional new event unfolding within the new era of humanity.

He had ordered for the hunting and exterminations of the Children of the Moon a long time ago, who could transform into an otherworldly being called a werewolf. They hurt humans and hunt vampires alike for the fun of it. The vampires found them becoming a nuisance as each day passes, and have them rounded up and caught, punishing them severely with death. The exterminations bear good result, as most of them were wiped out to near extinction. He knew that there were a small insignificant clusters of them went into hiding, but their hideout were immediately revealed when the full moon rises and they transformed into werewolves and run rampant near human's grounds, killing a few of them by mistake. It had seemed only yesterday that Caius is dealing with one particular wild werewolf and had nearly lost his life to the cursed creature, but now, his worries were no more as he knew that they were completely wiped out by the Volturi.

Art were one of his utmost passion. He could practically paint and sculpt something that would make many of the famous painters in the world blushed with embarrassment of their own artwork. His were truly astounding, and yet, he chooses to hide them within the wing of his castle, preferring to keep his talent to himself.

Somehow, there is still the occasional disgruntled feeling of living a life of immortality. He had married Athenodora for show and he knew there are no feelings between them both. The feelings are mutual between them; they would have sex, talked a little and that's all. She did not relieve the dark loneliness that he had felt within the bottom of his frozen heart by becoming his companion. She would go all over the world whenever she likes, and it would actually surprises all if she were to appear in Volterra's castle grounds. Most likely the reason for him being counted as the cruelest, most sadistic and merciless vampire leader within the royal vampire family stemmed from the simple reason that he is lonely. He vented his anger on vampires who had shamed the vampire race, and most of the time, he would just glare at anyone who looked up to him.

Anyone who had been forbidden the luxury of sleep as a vampire would start to scorn the very thought of living an immortal life and rather wished for the end of his immortality if they were to live and lead the life of an eternal loneliness without a trusting companion by their side. Should one ever find out about his thoughts about death, immortality and loneliness, one would wonder how he could sit by Aro on their throne and not be worried about their thoughts being read. However, he needn't need to worry about Aro's ability to read souls through touch alone; his powers were strong enough to only limit Aro to what he wanted him to see. Caius has the power of Obstruction. Anything associated with him that he didn't want others to see or touch by thoughts alone, his power would instinctively flared up and prevented that person from getting what they want from him.

He calmly walked through the dimly lit hallways of the wing of his castle, his heeled black shoes clacked loudly against the tiled cold marble, ironically akin to the coldness and smoothness of the texture of his skin. His days would be passed just as similar as it has the day before 1 year ago, but now, he would have preferred to watch his little sleeping beauty slept throughout the afternoon.

He knew she is sleeping from the sound of her even breathing through his sharp hearing from his throne at the Throne Room. Being mated to one another gives one the privilages of heightened senses around the mate themselves, and while the others remained oblivious to the happenings in the north wing of the castle, Caius's hearing remained sharp and he kept his mind on his sleeping mate, watching over her from afar.

The occasional toss and turn sound brought a pleasant and amusing memory from his mind, carving a slight smile on his blood red lips and perfectly sculpted marble face, for many a times, he would either caught her sleeping on the floor with all the comforters wrapped around her like a grub in a cocoon, obviously fallen from the large bed or of her sleeping so soundly that she did not realize half of her hands and legs happened to touch the cold floor, almost sending her falling off the bed. He would always be the one who lifted her off the floor or from the edge of the bed, and once he had lifted her into his arms, she would instinctively latch on to him and never letting go. There happened to be a time when Aro had been forced to cancel a meeting with an amused smile on his face when Caius came to him with her practically clingling to him like a koala bear, latching onto his back tightly and refusing to let go all while she slumbered on deeply. Aro had tried to help by prying her loose from Caius torso, but even with his vampire powers, she remained unmoving, refusing to be part from her beloved unconsciously even while she sleeps.

Caius opened the enormously heavy silver door that lead into his bed chamber slowly and carefully with much ease, afraid of stirring his sleeping beauty's deep slumber. He walked across the spacious living room and headed straight to the heavily veiled bed chamber, the sound of her breathing leading him to her. Pulling back the large heavy comforter gently and softly, his usual stoic cool mask melted and a wide smiled carved upon his marble face upon revealing a mass of dark brown hair resting beneath.

She is beautiful for someone who had human features and looked every bit a normal human being. Her long lashes almost brushed her cheekbones in a delicate way, casting a light shadow over her innocent beautiful face as she slept into the afternoon. The side of her sweet cheery lips curved into a small innocent smile, as if she were dreaming of something pleasant. Her cheeks were constantly in the color of a light peach red, and he loved it when the blood rushed to her cheeks and colored them red with embarrassment whenever he teased her. He thought that she looked adorable whenever she blushed, and had since taken the liking to tease her endlessly in the hopes of having the chance to glance and admire it.

That's when she suddenly mumbled something incoherent in her sleep.

With his sharp hearing, Caius caught bits and pieces of her mumblings. What made the vampire smile is that most of her mumbles contained his name.

"…Ca…ius…hmm…Caius…" she mumbled innocently, snuggling further into the part of the bed where he always lies down and propped his head up with his hand, observing and guarding her whilst she slept on. From what he had know from a vampire with a strong bond, their mates would smell wonderfully heavenly to each other, and he knew, she loved his scent enough to be able to 'smell' him out when he's nearby.

And she did; to which she responded by snuggling further into the bed, finally locating Caius resting near her and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist and held him in place, sighing heavily in content. Caius merely chuckled lightly at her antics, reminding him of a newborn puppy in search for their mother. He caressed her lovely long brown locks rhythmically as she continued to nap in his embrace.

The afternoon sunlight reflected off the surface of Caius's thin paper-like skin, showering the sienna walls with rainbow sparkles. Caius knew she would be delighted to see him under sunlight, something that he rarely does before. When he did, he often bargained with her something he would always want from her; kisses, love bites, markings on her, and of course, a not-more-than-a pint of her blood. To him, marking her with love bites would keep the other vampires away from her, but she is just too embarrassed to show them to the world that she blatantly refused him to do so.

And her blood? Oh, how he loves the taste and smell of her blood. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted or smelled before. So sweet, so tangy, and there was this strange yet addictive taste that made him fearful to crave for more. As much as he loved her blood, he preferred her to live and breathe more than he preferred her blood as his meal. He loved to mark her and, usually, after he had done so, he would allow her to walk all over the place without an ounce of worry, knowing that she had his smell and that nobody would ever dare to touch her. They knew they'd die if they happen to do so.

If someone had told him that he were to find someone he would smile, sleep, protect, love and allowed to be cuddled up to him a year ago, he would have glared them off or pull their limbs apart and wouldn't believe a single word they've said.

And here, he lies pondering about that thought constantly. How he had came by to love someone so deeply to allow her all the freedom just to see her smile that bright and innocent smile is beyond him. How he had came by to be allowed the luxury to be loved and appreciated so deeply for who and what he was and for once, not for his handsome features puzzles him. How he had came by to have his fierce protectiveness surfaced all for her and how he had came by to be equally protected by the girl he now so loves made him appreciate life all the more.

And that girl; is Lara Elfreya.

Lara, his Bride, is a Dhampir, a half-blooded vampire who seemed very much similar to a normal human. She has a beating heart that pumps out that delicious red wine that always revitalized him more than any other human blood did; she has her very own brand of scent that had him craving for her whenever she is within his vicinity of smell; her face would flush whenever he touched her; her lips is soft and plump like a warm pillow, and would always caress his in a soft, gentle and shy way which he finds very arousing. She could pass off as a very convincing human, if she is not an immortal herself.

Right after Caius had bitten her for the first time, her physical body changed to accommodate the vampire venom. Like all newborns, she becomes more beautiful than her previous self is, although her previous self is just as beautiful as she is right now. He marveled at how her skin becomes a little bit harder, and yet still soft enough for him to impose those annoying bluish-black bruises on her whenever he had gripped her too tight during their nightly passionate embraces. According to the other Kings of Volturi, he is the luckiest out of all of them. She is a human, and yet a vampire at the same time, but her human traits was all a mere 'once upon a time ago.'

He had met Lara the moment the eldest son of the Cullen family, Edward Cullen, left with his sister, Alice the Seer and his blood singer, Isabella Swan. According to Lara, she had signed up for a tour around Volterra with Heidi, the Fisherman and the Bait. She never expected herself to end up living permanently with him inside the unsuspecting buildings packed full of powerful vampires belonging to the Volturi. The Swan girl had smelled extremely appetizing to him then, but when he thought back and had those both compared, she wouldn't have smelled half as good as his Lara. Not the burning type of appetizing like the Swan girl, but the type that made him wanted to just sink his fangs into her neck and suck her blood while making love to her passionately.

His Lara is his bride; and now, she is his wife.

Caius once again smoothed her brown locks as softly as he could. He was so afraid of inflicting a scratch on her, and sometimes, he wondered whether he should be touching her or not. Then he thought about how she would hurt herself just by walking straight into the door and most vampire guards with her nose buried in a book, appearing deeply immersed with the historical books that were located within the wing of his castle. He chuckled lightly at the thought.

Caius brought a fistful of her hair close to his face and inhaled deeply. He were sent into a momentary daze by the loveliness of her scent; a strange yet fragrant lily-like perfume, which always left a lingering taste in his mouth whenever he kisses her. Her dark hair contrasted greatly with her pale porcelain-like skin, bringing out the color of her eyes, making them more noticeable to be admired, which is a rare dark green; with a diamond-shaped hazel flanks and a round ring of gold surrounding the irises. He could stare into her eyes for hours and admire them and never gets bored, remembering the exact shape and size of her mysterious pool of irises, drowning in them while she blushed adorably beside him under his stares.

Her pale skin retained a little of their warmth as a human and are translucently delicate, which, when pierced with his fangs, sends a very satisfying feeling and brought an extremely pleasurable sensation into the pit of his stomach, and at the same time, brought the very same pleasure to her as well. Yes, even as her vampire-side had almost covered her human traits, she still retained the luxury of being the one and only vampire who has a beating heart and body pumped full of blood, not to mention that she could also sleep to her heart's content. Caius had been so possessive and protective of her that he had practically burned vampires off with his glare alone for daring to take a deep breath and for daring to look at Lara up and down.

And that there's the strange thing about Lara that always sent Aro and Marcus laughing out loud with amusement. Whenever Caius expresses his jealousy through punishing those who admired her, Lara would squeal in delight and showered him with kisses right in front of everyone, pleased that Caius was so possessive of her. He had, from then on, taken great care in showing his jealousy whenever she is around.

He had willingly and mercilessly disposed off his 1st wife, Athenodora, to who had tried so many times to kill Lara but had failed for he could always sense her familiar killing intent, and had come to Lara's rescue every single time. Lara had, being the sensitive half-vampire who had lived with humans all of her life, had begged for mercy on behalf of Athenodora. She had not appreciated her work, and had even slapped her right in front of him, insulting her with her Italian tongue, knowing that Lara couldn't understand a single word. That is when Caius's temper snapped and he hauled Athenodora out into the King's Throne Room to be judged by the remaining Kings. That is when he decided that living with him would bring her more danger than good.

He would always remember the pain for having to send her away for the sake of keeping her alive and safe away from a beast like him, and he would always remember how much she had changed for the one year he had been apart from her; her face were so pale that she looked as if she were to topple over any moment, and she had looked so very thin. Her eyes were so sorrowful that she looked as if she would cry any moment. His dead and frozen heart had almost break and shatter when he watched over her silently as she admired the moon, remembering instantly that she had once told him that he reminded her of the night of her birthday when she saw a flash of snow-white hair and a black cloak rushing pass, and he remembered how surprised she looked when he told her that the figure she saw was, indeed, he himself. That is their unexpected first meeting. Seeing Lara's sorrowful looks made his resolve to keep her away from him for her safety wavered all the more.

And at the end of one year, he finally decided that he had enough of the pain of being separated from his rightful lover and mate. On a cold winter morning, he had knelt down on his knees right beside Lara's bed and begged her to return to his side as his mate and rightful bride.

But not before noticing something had changed in her.

She had touched his cheek gently and smiled sadly, telling him that she was dreaming again. He realizes then that she had been dreaming this day for almost a year, and had thought that all of what is happening at present time is a mere dream. He watched her lie back down on the bed and a tear slipped from the corner of her lovely eyes, telling him that she wished she would never wake up and stay forever in this dream and be with him.

But when she realizes it, she immediately latched her arms around Caius and screamed that she won't let him go even if he wanted her to go. Caius brought her back home immediately.

Her recovery was almost instantaneous. She refused to be parted from Caius, and insisted that she had to stick with him in order for him to not have any more chance to get rid of her anymore. Caius had blamed himself for her sudden possessiveness, and had apologized to her many a times till she hit him in the head in front of Aro and Marcus, who were so shocked at her actions that they were speechless for once.

For half-an-hour straight, Lara had scolded Caius for "All the stupid things!" he had done. Caius merely listened to her attentively, mumbling an apology only to have her start all over again and extended his hearing to another half-an-hour. When Caius is going to mumble another apology, Aro stopped him and told him that all Lara wanted is for him to cease apologizing to her. Caius had asked her why she rejected his apologies, and she in return had told him something that he had never thought she would say considering she is a very reserved and shy person.

"I am your bride, your wife, and your lover," she had said, while he observed her struggling to keep her 'terribly humiliating blushing issues', as she called them, at bay. "I need only hear one apology from you, and that is more than enough when you tell me that you still love me. That is what I need to hear, not your constant apologies. I'm tired of it, Caius; I don't want to hear it anymore."

His thoughts down memory lane were interrupted when Lara takes a deep breath and turned around. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was her beloved bathing in the twilight's light, instantly carving a smile on her lovely lips.

"Good morning, Caius," mumbled Lara, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while stretching one arm high above her head, arching her back in a long stretch like a child. Caius chuckled at the sight.

Smoothing her hair back, Caius leaned down and whispered right above her nose, "It's 'Good evening, my beauty," and kissed her soft plump lips, sucking on her bottom ones before letting it go with a little 'pop'. "You had the time upside down again."

"Really?" she sighed tiredly, snuggling further into his neck while breathing in the perfume that seemed to radiate from his skin. Oh, how she loved the smell of his skin; it was something that she can never put into words to describe it, and even if she did, the only word that could describe about the perfumed skin is that it smelled wonderfully addictive. Sure, the other vampires smelled nice too, but they smelled nothing like Caius.

And his taste? Dear God, it was even sweeter than the smell of his skin. His sweet breath would spread over her face like a direct spray of the lightly concentrated perfume of his skin whenever he leaned in, which would drown all her will to fight or refuse his kisses and advances. And of course, his many advances to coax her into bed, where he would pleasure her thoroughly and made her scream his name, realizing only hours later how embarrassing it was.

Then a loud hungry noise broke out from her stomach.

Caius chuckled again, earning himself a light slap on the chest from the furiously flushing Lara. "I see that someone is starving."

"Terribly," Lara replied with a shy smile, getting up from bed and pulling the bed sheets with her, coving her naked body as she made her way into the bathroom.

Until a light pull on the long bed sheets trailing on the floor stopped her, effectively pulling her back to the bed and right into the arms of the vampire king.

"I would love to have my meal too, my dear…" Caius voiced out huskily into her hair, feeling her blushing to the roots of her hair, smiling when the red finally reaches her ear. He loves making her fluster around. She looked so adorable when she blushes, and he loves nothing more than to tease her about it. Lifting his head from her hair, he came nose to nose with her and smiled as he brushed her nose with his, loving it even more when she would shyly look up at him through her lashes and smiled back awkwardly to him. It's a routine of his to brush his nose with hers, and he liked the effect it had on her.

"But first, my darling," Caius whispered huskily hoarsely, feeling her shivering pleasantly against him when he ran his finger down her naked spine. "We shall have our long awaited bath. It's been a while since I've seen you…thoroughly wet…"

He could just practically feel her reddened against him. Chuckling, Caius tilted his head a little to the side and presses his lips lightly on her supple warm lips. Lifting her up from the bed, he allowed the bed sheets to slide off her naked body and walked straight into the bathroom, the thoughts of pleasuring her in the baths sounded delightfully wonderful to him.

Lara never knew that a vampire who is known throughout the vampire world as a cruel and sadistic leader of the Volturi royalty could be so sinfully seductive and generous in showering love to someone so insignificant like her. She feels so lucky to have him, of all the vampires she could own and love, and all the while, the simple thought that Caius loved her dearly could sent her into a small fit of giggles, attracting unwanted stares from the other vampires in the underground castle.

She would willingly stand by his side as his guardian; guarding his unprotected back, his heart and his emotions. She is the key to calming him down, and she is the one and only person known to make him change his mind. She is his lover, she is his bride, and she is his wife. She is his La Tua Cantante, and she promised him that she will lead the life of an immortal with him so long death do not set them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Review and tell me about it. Flames are mildly acceptable (be nice on me) , but critics are welcomed! Let me know if I should proceed with a series about this story. ^_^**

_Completed on: 20__th__ March 2012_


	2. First Night

**First Night**

The night is so young. The occasional cold wind serves as a reminder that it is the time of the year when snow would soon fall from the skies, where then the white winter season would envelop Volterra in a blanket of snow.

Lara loves winter; to her, winter is just so much calmer and peaceful during that season of the year. Everything would be so quiet and clear because everyone would be huddling within their homes close to the fireplace to keep themselves warm; leaving the whole city looked so much like an abandoned capital. The air would smell so much fresher and colder as each day passes, and she couldn't wait to taste the first snowflakes that falls from the cold grey skies and lie on a freshly fallen field of snow.

She closed her eyes, smiling up to the sky serenely. She takes a deep breath and savored the cold air that rushes into her lungs, numbing them with the fresh cold air. It's near midnight, the one hour that she loves the most in her life, and even more after she had acquired her new life. She swore that she wouldn't miss it for anything.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when she felt something cold tickled down her face. Her eyes widened when she noticed the amount of snow falling from the sky for the first time of the year. With a light cry of rejoice, Lara pushed herself away from the stone balcony and ran towards the large grand door located far away from the wing of the castle, where she resided with one other vampire prior to orders from Aro.

She descended down the stairs with the agility of a goddess, graceful and excited as she followed her reflection reflected on the smooth marble tiles. Forgetting that she is wearing her long silk gown of sleeping attire, Lara didn't notice the sound of the heels of someone's shoes clicking on the marble tiles.

Naturally, she slammed into that person. Lucky her, she didn't smashed the whole left side of her body as that person held her in his marble embrace, as if he has been expecting her to come into contact with him.

"Lara," then it comes the cool and silky voice of Caius Volturi, his cold red eyes staring down at the damsel with the peculiar-colored eyes. "What exactly are you trying to achieve by running down the stairs-"

"Caius! It's snowing!" she intercepted happily, forgetting for a while that the very vampire standing right in front of her is a cold, no-joke vampire. She started to bounce around the place with Caius still holding her arms, a wide smile on her face, all the while chanting, "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!"

If Lara had stood very still, she would have noticed that Caius's eyebrow is twitching a little.

Before Caius could said anything else, Lara dragged the snow-haired king out of the door and out into the street outside the protective barrier of the Volturi base, all the while chanting the phrase, "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!"

"Why do you love snow so much?" Caius asked suddenly, breaking the icy atmosphere. Lara gave him a look and pondered the question before giving up on thinking and look up at the sky.

"I couldn't seem to find that answer in myself as well, Caius," she said, looking up into the grey sky, admiring the slowly falling snow flakes. "But they are just so beautiful that I couldn't avoid not loving them."

Letting her weight fall back and spin around the lamppost, Lara's eyes were fixed right above her, where the snowflakes started to settle on her hair and face. Just as she came back to facing Caius, giggling a little, everything happened at once.

He was right in front of her just when she came back to face him from spinning around the lamppost. One hand held her right cheek and, for a moment, her mind went blank as he drew his face closer to hers and gave her a passionate kiss while, still not sure what is happening, go along with the flow and kissed him back.

And then, she stopped him.

"I can't," she said to him, both of her hands stupidly placed on his broad chest. Giving her a beckoning look, Caius held her in his arms and preventing her escaping from him. "You're married." she said simply.

He merely shakes his head a little. Leaning down again, he kissed her once more. This time, he added more passion in it.

His lips were strangely warm against hers despite him being a Cold Being and her being a half-blooded Cambion. They so passionately melded against her lips, slowly driving her high with want for more and need. Before her consciousness sinks in further, she stopped him once again by separating their almost tightly sealed lips.

"Athenodora." She reminded him simply of his lawfully wedded wife, noticing embarrassingly that she is out of breath. "There's your wife, Athenodora."

"The marriage is for show and convenience," Caius answered in basic terms, his crimson eyes stared into hers, as if wanting to drown her in their colors. There was a light curve of smirk on his lips as he admired the flushed colors of her cheeks. "There is no love between the two of us married beings, but I know you and I did."

Once again, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, and this time, Lara no longer stopped him.

Then, surprisingly, Caius broke apart from her suddenly.

"No more questions?" he asked, amused. Lara smiled back to him.

"There's just no more reason for me to avoid your advances," Lara whispered, and with that, Caius leaned in back and kisses her.

Wrapping both of her arms around his neck, he carried them both back to his bedchamber. His kisses gradually changed pace, becoming rough and demanding and lustful, taking another even more passionate level.

He sits her atop a study table in his room, and begun to reveal her breast by pulling off the clothes on her neck and on her chest. Opening the buttons one by one, he takes off her bra and begun his attack on the huge white orbs dangling in front of him. One mouth over one breast while his hand on the other, he pleases her on the table and heard her moan in satisfaction.

"Oh, Caius… we can't…" she said, moaning and holding him against her breast.

"Yes we can, my dear," Caius said to her. "If you won't do it with me, then I'll just have to rape you then…"

"Rape?" Lara said to him, repeating the words and imagining herself being forcefully taken by him. It was such an erotic scene that she begun to grind herself on the table and against his bulging pants. He groaned in response.

"Want me to rape you, my Lara?"

"No… please… don't rape me… don't… please… no sex… I don't want it…" Lara said, not wanting to engage in sex with the ancient vampire for fear of retribution from Athenadora. But at the same time, she held his head against her breasts, and his other hand started to wander and dwelved into her underwear, finding her so wet his penis got engorged to another level of huge.

"Oh… no… we can't do this… please.." Lara pleaded, but to no avail. Her pleads fell to deaf ear as Caius fucked her using his fingers, inserting two of his fingers into her virgin hole and feeling just how tight it is. Hearing her request, he speeds up his pumping into her hand while his thumb pleases her clit, and she moves against him.

"No! Caius! Ahn… no… please… don't… stop!"

"I am going to rape you now…" Caius said, bringing her to her first climax and hearing her scream his name against him and held her tight as she rides her first climax with him. After her climax finishes, she leaned against him, and he smirked.

Carrying her to the large bed, he began to take off all of his clothes and her clothes. Just when she opens her eyes, he started to prod her entrance with the head of his penis.

"Ah… no… Caius… no… don't put that into me…" Lara pleaded, trying to get up from her sleeping position and finding herself naked with him staring down at her.

"But you want this too… see how wet you are?" Caius said to her, prodding her entry a little deeper and hearing her moan.

"No… please," Lara said to him, trying to push him off from her weakly and close her vagina with her hands. He caught her hand and held them down, and that is when he pushes himself into her in a single thrust and heard her scream in pleasure.

"No! Caius! No! Don't!" Lara screams, as he fucks her hard and fast.

Caius ignores her and continues to pound into her hard. He loved just how tight she is, and how warm she is. He looks at her ecstasy filled face and finds himself climaxing with her and inside her for the first time, filling her insides with his fluids.

Not satisfied, he flipped her over in a single motion and continues to pound into her with frenzy, going so fast she couldn't have the time to moan in rhythm to his thrust. All she could manage is a moan once in a while and a scream.

Sometimes, her screams stuck in her throat, and could only manage a whimper. Halfway through their lovemaking, Lara moans for him to go slow.

"Please… go slow… please…" Lara moans, and held Caius tight against her back.

"No. I am not," Caius said to her, and going to thrust into her in a faster degree.

"Can you feel me fucking raping you, Lara? And you love it…" Caius said to her, climaxing inside her for the 3rd time and heard her scream.

"Caius… oh… yes… yes… I can feel you inside me… moving inside me… please… oh…" Lara moans to him, and pleaded for him to move.

They made love for most of the night, with Caius squirting his semen into her uterus, filling it full and making her stomach round. He marvels at her round stomach, and touches it now and then. They slept together for the very first time, all naked and open, while Caius marvels at his sleeping beauty sleeping in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Caius?" Lara whispered softly into the dark, calling for her lover from the previous evening.<p>

"Yes, la mie belleza?" said Caius huskily, his voice rumbled deep in his chest. Lara loved the feeling it sent down the back of her spine and she let her question hung for a while more as he kissed her temple lovingly and smoothed her hair back.

"I was told by many that you were a cold and heartless vampire who loves bloodlust," Lara looked up at Caius, waiting for a reaction. She could feel him nod his head once in agreement. "Yes," his voice rumbled in his chest. "That is correct."

A lovely frown formed on her forehead. "Then why are you acting not as described by many when you're around me?"

Both eyebrows rose at the comment. "Because I love you, that's why…"

Flipping her over and hearing her squeak, Caius inserted himself into her without her permission and begun a slow lovemaking to her, looking at her changing face of lust while he fucks her again and again into the night…

La mie belleza-My beauty


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note...**

**Hello Everyone! Artemis here.**

**I am so touched by everyone's support in this story. And so, I am going to announce something massive.**

This shall be made into a series.

Yeeese.

A series.

You've read it right. Congratulation!

And so, this will be made into a series. Caius and all and Lara. Massive. I'll make it as romantic, cruel, cold, calculating, mysterious and as cool as possible as per everyone's expectations on Lara and Caius.

Fangirl scream moment.

...

...

...

Okay. Period.

XOXO,

ARTEMIS615

P.S: The story to this will be named as Into Eternity. It is already complete. So you people can go and read it like... now. Hahahha!

So. Next on I shall be working on the sequel for it. Into Eternity: Becoming


End file.
